


Color

by LunarRubyGirl



Category: Homestuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-28 19:27:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8460142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunarRubyGirl/pseuds/LunarRubyGirl





	

It’s the color of the  
BLOOD  
that flows through his veins, his anger that hides his compassion.  


It’s the color of the rust that decays metal over TIME, the color of her resurrections.  


It’s the color of the earth under his chair, of dreams of flying with a single BREATH.  


It’s the color of honey and bees, of his tears and blood for his two lovers DOOMED.  


It’s the color of the forest and the hunt, the color of her HEART as it bleeds and breaks.  


It’s the color of mothers and growth, of knowing when to meddle and when SPACE is needed.  


It’s the color of justice and balance, the thousands of possibilities that flow through her MIND.  


It’s the color of luck and the sea, of the LIGHT that shines off of eight gambler’s dice.  


It’s the color of silence and solitude, of the VOID that stretches across the night sky.  


It’s the color of RAGE and madness, the color missing from the blood on the walls.  


It’s the color of royalty, of shattered dreams and broken hearts and destroyed HOPE.  


It’s the color of a deal between the horrors of the void, of LIFE given twice.  



End file.
